Le retourneur de temps
by Elfica4
Summary: Ron à rejoint le clan Malefoy, et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4 

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB

Ndla : Ce sont vos reviews qui me permettront de décider si je continue la fic' ou pas alors, à vos claviers!

* * *

Hermione Granger entra d'un pas lourd dans le Poudlard Express. Elle jeta un regard noir vers le couloir sombre du train. Elle s'y engouffra avec appréhension et commença à chercher un compartiment vide. Elle voulait être seule car elle ne voulait pas le voir, plus jamais elle ne voulait voir son visage. Pourtant...elle devrait passer le reste de l'année à croiser sa sale tête de traitre dans les couloirs de l'école. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de rejoindre Malefoy, leur pire ennemi après Voldemort? Pour se donner de l'importance? Il était pourtant assez important aux yeux de ses meilleurs amis, mais non, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Peut-être que même trainer avec Malefoy ne lui suffira pas, peut-être que même (et elle plissa les yeux de mécontentement à cette pensée), peut-être que même il voudra rejoindre Voldemort, comme l'avait sûrement fait son nouveau meilleur ami!

Au même instant elle s'engouffra dans un compartiment qui était libre. Elle était contente d'être seule, elle pouvait penser à son aise sans que personne ne la dérange de tout ce qui s'était passé cet été. Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée quand un jeune homme roux au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur entra.

**- Comment tu vas Hermione?** Dit ce dernier un sourire machiavélique au visage.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Weasley?** Siffla-t-elle

**-Voyons Hermione, appelle-moi Ron.**

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

**-Je ne t'appelerai plus jamais par ton prén...**

Ron sorti d'un coup sa baguette magique.

**-Impérium**

Hermione sentit un courant d'air froid lui glacer le corps, et puis, plus rien. Elle se sentit libérée, de toute peine, de tout sentiment de toute douleur et même de tout bien-être, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle n'était tout simplement plus elle.

**- Bien, maintenant appelle moi Ron**

Une voix lui parlais, lui posais une question. Elle se surprit à penser quelques chose, penser que ça l'a dérangeais. Mais après tout, si elle y répondait peut-être que la voix la laisserait tranquille?

**- Ron**

**- Bien, très bien, la prochaine fois j'espère ne plus avoir à user de la magie pour que tu m'écoutes.**

Il baissa sa baguette et Hermione sentit à nouveau une vague froide l'envahir et repris ensuite ses esprit en s'effondrant sur une des banquettes du compartiment.

**- Weasley?**

Une tête blonde venait de passer sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement du compartiment.

**- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'amusé avec cette sang-de-bourbe? Décidément je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, tu es vraiment désespérant Weasley.**

Ron baissa la tête, vexé.

**- Viens, j'ai trouvé un compartiment qui nuira un peu moins à ta réputation que celui de cette sang-de-bourbe-aux-dents-de-lapin.**

Ron adressa un regard noir à Hermione, qui était toujours par terre, comme si c'était de sa faute qu'il se soit fait traité de moins-que-rien par Malefoy, et suivi ce dernier hors du compartiment du train. Quand il fut partit, Hermione se releva et s'assit sur la banquette en prenant sa tête dans la main.

**- Hermione, ça vas pas?**

Hermione reconnu immédiatement le son de la voix de son meilleur ami. Elle releva la tête, Harry constata qu'elle venait de pleuré.

**- Pourquoi tu pleure, Hermione? C'est lui? C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? Il va me le payer!**

**- Non, non Harry il ne m'a rien fait de spécial, enfin si, il m'a fait mal au cœur, mais ça c'est depuis le début des vacances.**

Harry l'a prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne pense plus à ça Hermione. En fait si je suis venu te voir c'était parce que je voulais te parler d'un truc très urgent et...**

Mais Hermione avait recommencé à pleuré.

**- Hermione, arrête de te mettre dans cet état pour ce pauvre clochard.**

Un bruit se fit entendre, ils se retournèrent instantanément. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur compartiment.

**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter quelqu'un de ma famille de clochard!**

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps. Ginny Weasley avait sa baquette pointée sur eux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, tout trois d'un regard noir et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Je rigole, évidemment que vous pouvez traiter Ronald de sale clochard, enfin j'imagine que c'était de lui que vous parliez?**

Hermione acquiesçât.

**- Euh...Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer?**

**- On?** Demanda Harry

**- Ben oui, Neville, Luna, Dean, et moi**

**- Oh, heu...Oui, bien sûr !**

Et tout les 4 entrèrent. Ils parlèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien et sortirent du Poudlard Express quand celui-ci arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Hermione descendit doucement de la calèche, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du château, suivit par Harry.

**- Au fait Harry, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelques chose tout à l'heure dans le train?**

**- Si mais...Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant.**

**- Ok...**

**- Heum...Heum...**

Hermione se retourna.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Weasley?**

**- L'imperium ne t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure? Je croyais que je m'appelai Ron?**

**- Plus maintenant,** siffla Hermione

**- Hé, un instant,** dit Harry. **Comment ça l'imperium?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potty**

**- Ho que si ce sont mes affaires, surtout si ça concerne ma meilleure amie.**

**- Cette sang-de-bourbe?** Dit Ron en rigolant.

CLAC. Hermione venait de se lever et avait giflé Ron

**- Granger, tu me le payera,** susurra-t-il

**- En attendant, ou tu me dis ce que tu viens faire ici, ou tu pars!**

**-Mc Gonagall doit parler aux préfets, elle nous attend dans son bureau.**

**- Ha...Hé bien j'te rejoint, vas-y déjà j'ai pas envie de t'accompagné jusque là**

Ron lui lança un regard noir, tenant sa joue endolorie et sortit de la grande salle.

**- Désolée Harry, je vais devoir y aller, je reviens le plus vite possible!**

Harry lui souri et Hermione se leva en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison.

**- Bien, nous n'attendions plus que vous Miss Granger.**

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le 8ème siège, à côté de Hannah Abbot, qui était elle-même assise à côté d'Ernie Mc Millian. Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, et Ron Weasley étaient tout trois assis dans un coin de la salle et Susan Bones et Justin Flinch Fletchey, était assis derrière Hermione et Hannah.

**- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer quelque chose. Etant donné que vous aurez beaucoup plus de travail en tant que préfets cette année, vous allez devoir partager la même salle commune, quant à vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent dans votre nouvelle salle commune, vous devez le partager avec l'autre préfet, ou préfète qui viennent de la même maison que vous.**

Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, le regard chargé de dégoût.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB

* * *

**RAR :**

**Marjo :** Comme je dois tenir à jour plusieurs fic', je compte poster un nouveau chapitre pour celle-ci chaque semaine :)

**Lena-Malefoy :** Sirius arrive, no panic . Il va juste encore falloir un tout petit peu attendre, mais je ne compte pas te dire quand, après tout c'est ça le suspense !! ;)

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer).

* * *

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le 8ème siège, à côté de Hannah Abbot, qui était elle-même assise à côté d'Ernie Mc Millian. Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, et Ron Weasley étaient tout trois assis dans un coin de la salle et Susan Bones et Justin Flinch Fletchey, était assis derrière Hermione et Hannah.

**- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer quelque chose. Etant donné que vous aurez beaucoup plus de travail en tant que préfets cette année, vous allez devoir partager la même salle commune, quant à vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent dans votre nouvelle salle commune, vous devez le partager avec l'autre préfet, ou préfète qui viennent de la même maison que vous.**

Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, le regard chargé de dégoût.

_Après la réunion des préfets._

Hermione déboula comme une furie dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron la suivant de près.

**-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!** Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Ron eu un sourire malfaisant.

**-Mais enfin Granger, cela va être très drôle au contraire.**

**-TOI, NE ME PARLE PAS !**

**-Pourtant, c'était à moi que tu t'adressais**, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione poussa un grognement.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu avais faim au point de produire des bruits aussi étranges, Granger. Tu aurais du me prévenir, je me sens si mal de m'être laissé accompagné par toi jusqu'ici alors que nous étions juste à côté de la grande salle.**

**-RAAAAAH, Weasley je te hais !**

Et elle marcha à grand pas vers son dortoir.

_Dans le parc de Poudlard, vers la maisonnette d'Hagrid_

Harry regardait Hermione, soucieux.

**-Je t'ai vue arrivée dans la salle commune avec Weasley après votre réunion tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air furieux.**

Hermione esquissa un sourire triste.

**-Oui, et qui l'eu cru, j'étais beaucoup plus en colère envers Mc Gonagall qu'envers ce grand crétin.**

Harry fit une moue étonnée.

**-Aurai-je manqué une étape ?**

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce n'est pas très important.**

**-Dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, j'aurai plutôt dit le contraire.**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Hermione, si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu arranger quoi que ce soit ?**

Elle avait l'air songeuse, elle ne savait pas trop comment commencer. Elle finit par lui colporter les propos de Mc Gonagall durant la réunion des préfets.

**-QUOI ?**S'époumona Harry

Mais se calma aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Il finit même par sourire.

**-Harry, serais tu devenu un tant soi peu…. Sadique ?**

**-Non Hermione. En fait juste un peu bête.**

**-Je pense que c'est toi qui me dois des explications, à présent.**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dépassé la cabane d'Hagrid et qu'ils se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

**-Harry, que faisons-nous là ?**

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir un étrange objet de sa poche, une sorte de sablier.

**-Harry mais, qu'est-ce que ? **

**Harry hocha la tête, signe que, vu son air, elle avait bien deviné ce que c'était.**

**-Un retourneur de temps ? Mais, pourquoi ?**

**-Assied toi Hermione, cela va prendre un peu de temps.**

Ils s'assirent tous les 2 dans l'herbe légèrement humide.

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB

* * *

Merci à **lena-malefoy**, **marie**, **Eliane And Katusha**, et **marjo** pour leurs reviews

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

* * *

Ils s'assirent tous les 2 dans l'herbe légèrement humide.

(Ndla : Pour la suite de l'histoire, je tiens à préciser que nous sommes au début de la 6ème année d'Harry).

Harry prit une bouffée d'air avant de commencer à parler.

**-Il y a exactement 10 semaines, nous sommes allés au département des mystères….**

**-Le jour ou Sirius est….**

**-Oui,** la coupa sèchement Harry. **Quelque chose a attiré mon attention mon attention dans la salle où le mangemort rajeunissait puis vieillissait, et ainsi de suite. C'était une étagère remplie de sablier, un peu comme celui que tu as reçu en troisième année afin que tu puisses suivre plusieurs cours à la fois. Je n'ai pas pu m'y intéressé plus longtemps car 2 mangemorts sont arrivés à ce moment là, ils pointaient leurs baguettes sur moi. Par chance les sors ont ricochés. Ils ont touchés l'étagère aux sabliers. Certains sont tombé et par reflexe j'en ai attrapé un. Je l'ai fourré dans ma poche et n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à ce que je lave mes affaires, cet été. Je l'ai analysé longuement. Il était un peu plus grand que celui que tu avais reçu. J'ai voulu en savoir plus et j'ai commandé des livres par hibou chez Fleury & Bott.**

**-Tu as commandé des livres ?** S'étonna Hermione.

**-Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait. Comme je le disais j'ai, en effet, commandé des livres. J'ai trouvé mon bonheur dans «Comment faire bon usage du temps en 10 leçons » de Miranda Fauconette.**

**-C'est une bonne écrivaine**, approuva Hermione. **Tu sais qu'elle a écrit tous les tomes de « Sorts et enchantements » ?**

Harry la fusilla du regard.

**-Pardon**, répliqua-t-elle.

**-Bref**, continua Harry, **j'y ai appris qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de retourneurs de temps : Des retourneurs d'heures, des retourneurs de semaines, des retourneurs d'années et même des retourneurs de siècle. Enfin j'exagère il n'existe qu'un retourneur de siècle, et ça fait 200 ans qu'on ne l'a pas revu. Il parait que son possesseur s'est battu avec son grand oncle, quand ce dernier à appris qu'il s'était marié avec une née moldue et on ne sait pas ce qui est advenu du sablier. Soit, je m'égare. Le retourneur que tu tiens là dans tes mains est un retourneur de semaines. **

Harry s'interrompit et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

**-Hermione, nous allons revenir dans le passé, nous allons sauver Sirius !**

Hermione regarda son ami avec une moue perplexe.

**-Harry ! Tu es devenu complètement dingue ou quoi ? On ne joue pas avec le temps ! Tu sais très bien que c'est très dangereux, nous pourrions même nous retrouver à Azkaban.**

Harry s'énerva.

**-Crois-tu que je préfère la mort de Sirius à passer quelques années en prison ? Rien ne t'oblige à m'accompagner Hermione. Rien ne t'empêche de passer cette année en tête à tête avec Weasley. Sache juste que ma décision est prise. Je vais partir, maintenant.**

**-Maintenant ?** S'inquiéta Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry plaça le collier qui tenait le retourneur autour de son cou et se mit à le faire tourner.

_1 fois…._

_2 fois…._

_3 fois…._

_4 fois…._

_5 fois…._

_6 fois…._

_7 fois…._

_8 fois…._

_9 fois…._

**-ATTEND !!** S'écria Hermione. Et elle fila en-dessous du collier, à côté d'Harry. **Combien de tour ?**Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**-10, nous devons revenir 10 semaines en arrière**, lui dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

Hermione entrepris de tourner 10 fois le sablier sur lui-même.

Tout d'un coup tout s'envola autour d'eux, tel un tourbillon de couleurs. Ensuite, en un clin d'œil tout redevint à nouveau net.

Ils étaient à nouveau à la lisière de la forêt interdit. Le ciel était nuageux et l'herbe du parc était légèrement plus courte que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry.

**-Il ne faut absolument pas qu'on nous repère !**

**-Je sais**, murmura Harry.

**-Où va-t-on ?**

**-Je propose, notre salle commune, nous trouverons les autres et nous pourrons les avertir de ce qu'il va se passer.**

**-La règle Harry !** S'énerva Hermione. **La règle ! Personne ne doit nous voir ! Imagine ce que ça te fera de voir ton double.**

**-Hermione, il n'est plus question de règle maintenant après ce que nous venons de faire. De plus je ne pense pas que mon autre moi sera choqué, je ne suis pas vite surpris, peut-être que toi oui mais moi je n'aurai pas peur de moi-même. De plus nous savons ce que ce phénomène signifie maintenant**.

Hermione grogna mais se tut. Ils avancèrent sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à l'entrée du château. A leur grande surprise il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le château, ils n'eurent guère difficile à se cacher. Ils arrivèrent donc sans peine devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

**-Et là, c'est le drame**, murmura Hermione.

**-Quoi ça ?** Questionna Harry.

**-Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe.**

**-Oh….Il faudra donc attendre que quelqu'un arrive.**

**-Je n'aime pas ça Harry**, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry la fusilla du regard. Au même moment des voix se firent entendre.

**-Sérieusement, Patmol ce n'est quand même pas juste que nous soyons à nouveau en retenue le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.**

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le garçon qui venait de parler. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais. Sa figure ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Harry, sauf ses yeux….

James se figeât à son tour, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller lire mes autres fics ! Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite. 


End file.
